Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース, Doragon Bōru Zenobāsu) is a Dragon Ball game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and Microsoft Windows (via Steam). The release date for all consoles was February 5, 2015 in Japan, February 27 in Europe, February 26 in Australia, and February 24th in North America. The Steam release date was February 27, 2015.1 The game contains many elements from the 2010 PC game Dragon Ball Online and the 2010 arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, shortened as Dragon Ball XV, is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game released on home consoles since Dimps' first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game, and the first fighting game developed by Dimps to feature full 3D battles similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi video game series. It was originally known as Dragon Ball New Project,3 until the actual title was revealed on June 10, 2014.4 GameplayEdit Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse has dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. In addition to the ever-present ki meter, there is a green stamina meter which can be used up to instantly disappear behind an opponent. This meter can also be used up by certain super attacks like the Kaio-ken. The players have some freedom to explore the planet Earth as it exists in the Dragon Ball universe along with a handful of other locations, including a mysterious new city which is the point of origin for the game's new character. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increased over the course of each match. However, other multi-form fighters like Frieza and Buu will not be able to transform, as their transformations require many physical modifications to their character models, and as such, all their forms will be separate characters. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse also include unique gameplay features proper to this generation of consoles. Split-screen multiplayer is also featured for the game similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi (series). In a similar fashion to Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z, there can be more than 1v1 in battle. There will also be no Quicktime Events in battle and there will be cancels for special attacks. FeaturesEdit FPFriezaPunchedBySSGoku(DBNP) 100% Power Frieza hit by Super Saiyan Goku's Super God Fist Fights can be up to 3 vs. 3 (During certain parallel quests, in which, up to 5 characters may be on one side). New world setup - a clock that once had stopped will start to tick again in an enigmatic and futuristic city. Original battles - take part in epic fights against ferocious enemies such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and more. Character customization - players will have a wide variety of customization options including physical features from the Earthling, Majin, Namekian, Saiyan, and Frieza's races. In an interview with Masayuki Hirano, a Bandai-Namco producer, it was stated that custom characters will be able to level up (level cap is 85), allowing for improvements in skill. Each class will also have unique traits and starting stats as shown in the recent Network test beta, like Namekians having greater healing with items and gaining regeneration when health is low with high health and defense, Saiyans have low health and high attack and grow stronger when they are revived. Become an apprentice - The Future Warrior will be able to become the apprentice of characters (both heroes and villains) from the Dragon Ball series to gain their special moves. Players can have only one Master at a time, though they can switch to a different Master and resume training with an old one at any time. In order to become a character's student, they first need to be found somewhere in Toki Toki City. Certain characters will not appear until corresponding milestones are reached in the main story. They will then offer to train the Future Warrior, initiating a training qualification test in which the would-be student lower the master's health to a certain level. As friendship with the current Master increases, they will offer training missions which reward new skills upon completion. After becoming an apprentice the Master may occasionally appear to join student in battle as a support character. After completing a Master's training, the apprentice is taught their Master's Ultimate skill and can replay any of their Master's training missions over again and occasionally they will ask to spar triggering a Sparring Mission. Masters also occasionally join in during Parallel Quests to assist their student.5 Connecting with a Master through Z-Assist - After completing a Master's Training and learning their Ultimate Skill, custom characters can activate a Z-Assist by using the Master's Ultimate Skill in battle, during which a stylized "Z" flash on screen and the Master's soul goes into them making the attack more powerful. The teacher of the ultimate skill must still be the player's current Master for a Z-Assist to activate. PlotEdit Towa and Mira have begun interfering with time, and later the Demon God Demigra is released and he begins to also damage history, and so the Time Patrol, created by the Supreme Kai of Time, and led by Future Trunks and the Future Warrior, are sent back in time to stop them. The Future Warrior can travel through different parts of the Dragon Ball timeline using a scroll named the Book of Endings and Beginnings. Every time the Future Warrior fixes the events which were changed by the Time Breakers, history returns to running its original course. The game's Hub World Toki Toki City exists in Age 850. The Time Breakers destroying history causes many changes to the timeline: During Goku, Piccolo, and Gohan's battle with Raditz, the Time Breakers interfere and power up Raditz, allowing him to dodge Gohan's attack and escape the Full-Nelson Special Beam Cannon, causing only Goku to be hit and then finishes off Piccolo with an Energy Blast. Later on, Vegeta does not kill Nappa, and both he and Vegeta are powered up and transform into Great Apes to battle Goku. Later on Namek, thanks to the Time Breaker's interference, Ginyu switches bodies with Vegeta and he, Gohan and Krillin are killed by the Ginyu Force. Then they attack Goku, who manages to defend himself , until Ginyu switches bodies with Goku, leaving him in Vegeta's body. Goku tries to fight but fails due to Vegeta's weaker body is overwhelmed by the Ginyu Force and Ginyu throws a Kamehameha at Goku, thus killing him. Later, due to the Time Breaker's interference, Frieza begins to win the conflict, forcing the Future Warrior to interfere, though Frieza still defeats him, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo. Frieza is also given a dark power up, but is eventually defeated by Goku and Future Warrior. Cell is given the dark power up during the Cell Games, and Mr. Satan is also taken control of after Cell tries to kill him. The Cell Jr's are also taken over and kill everyone except for Gohan. Goku is left powerless and unable to move and is presumably beaten by the powered up Hercule. At the climax of the Cell Games, Gohan never brought out his true power (due to Goku not dying in the Cell Games) and when Gohan and Cell are preparing their Kamehameha clash, Cell is powered up by the Time Breakers and joined by 2 Cell Jr's and kill Gohan. In Future Trunks' timeline in Age 783, the evil Androids 17 and 18 are given dark power by the Time Breakers, making them kill Trunks and Imperfect Cell appears to absorb the androids. Due to the timeline being changed Time Patrol Trunks also vanishes; when the timeline is fixed, it includes Trunks returning to the past only to encounter Cell in his Perfect Form with dark power. Majin Buu is given the dark power up when he fights Super Saiyan 3 Goku and splits into three Buu's. Later Piccolo is taken control of by Demigra and beats down both Goten and Trunks, but the Future Warrior interferes and corrects the timeline preventing this. Later Super Buu is taken over by Demigra and blows up the Earth during his fight with Gohan. Thanks to the Future Warrior interfering Super Buu instead changes into Kid Buu and engages Gohan and the Future Warrior in a fight, which results in Earth being destroyed, however Goku was able to save Hercule and the Future Warrior from the blast. During the final battle with Kid Buu, Goku is not strong enough alone to push the Super Spirit Bomb into Kid Buu, so the Future Warrior arrives and helps him to use the attack. When Beerus comes to Earth, Vegeta manages to stop Buu from eating all the pudding, and gives some to Beerus. Beerus is unable to enjoy the dessert, as Goten and Trunks' ball knocks the pudding out of Beerus' hands (although it appeared to be taken control of by Demigra who changed it's course prior). Seeing that Majin Buu has already eaten all the other pudding, Beerus attacks, forcing the Future Warrior to interfere and hold off Beerus with the Z-Fighters. Later Beerus is given the dark power up and prepares an energy sphere, seemingly with the intent to destroy Earth. Just before Beerus tosses the ball of energy, he turns and aims at Démigra. After Démigra barely avoids the attack and the follow up finger laser, Beerus joins the Future Warrior to fight Démigra. The Future Warrior tries to finish off Démigra with a golden ki enhanced punch through his chest, but Démigra's wound merely manifests as dissipated dark energy and he teleports away. After the defeat of Demigra another history shift takes place and reveals a wormhole is popping up and pulling people out of their time. One occurs during Bardock's final moments before he confronts Frieza. Frieza's men are powered up by Towa as is Frieza and the Future Warrior is forced to intervene to ensure history remains on course. However before Planet Vegeta is destroyed the wormhole swallows Bardock, taking him away. The Future Warrior follows the wormhole and ends up at the start of Videl, Goten and Trunks confronting Broly on Earth. Broly is powered up by Towa and once again the Future Warrior has to intervene to protect them. Before Broly can be beaten, he is pulled into the wormhole. Future Warrior once again follows and ends up in Age 762 with Bardock and Broly meeting face to face on a dying Namek a few miles away from where SSJ Goku and Frieza are fighting, with Towa's intentions of having Broly and Bardock see their arch nemesis' and go into a rage in hopes of Goku or Frieza being killed. Bardock, due to seeing the future, knows this isn't right and after hearing Broly cry out for Goku, Bardock then engages Broly saying that is his son's destiny to confront and beat Frieza and attempts to stall Broly so his son can beat Frieza. The Future Warrior jumps in to help him but before the battle can be concluded they are taken off of Namek thanks to the Dragon Balls and resume the fight on Earth, with Vegeta stumbling across the fight. Bardock recognizing Vegeta requests Vegeta to make a power ball so he can transform into a Great Ape to fight Broly. Vegeta, while confused as to why he looks like Goku, complies and does so and watches the fight from afar. Vegeta eventually jumps in and assist Great Ape Bardock and the Future Warrior in killing the time displaced Broly. After the fight Bardock was heavily injured and transformed back to normal due to injuries and says "serves you right, no one will mess with my son." before appearing to die from his injuries. Vegeta is shocked that they managed to kill Broly but before he can process what happened he is suddenly knocked out. Future Trunks is revealed as the one who knocked him out and tells The Future Warrior to go and he will clean up here. After their plan failed Towa is shown with the remaining cell of Mira and says they have failed but will return. Once each of these changed times have been righted, and Demigra has been defeated, the Dragon Ball timeline returns to normal. GT First Half DLC It is said that the wormhole Demigra created was causing disruptions in history, this time in the GT timeline. Now during the time period of Dragon Ball GT in Age 789. Tuffle Parasite Infected Trunks (GT) in his Super Saiyan form confronts Pan and later, Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta confronts the Future Warrior, Pan, and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. But just after being defeated, the unconscious Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta is sucked into Demigra's wormhole. The Future Warrior begins to depart but Goku stops him and thanks him for protecting Pan. In Age 790 since Vegeta does not appear in the Super 17 Saga to stop Nappa, the latter leads the newly formed Neo Ginyu Force against the Future Warrior and Super Saiyan Trunks (GT). Even these two great heroes are given serious trouble by the highly improved Nappa, Recoome, and Burter, while Jeice and Guldo were easily killed by Super Saiyan Trunks (GT). However, right after, Trunks (GT) and the Future Warrior defeat the Neo Ginyu Force, Dark Hell Fighter 17 dispatches the worn out Trunks and combats the Future Warrior. The mind-controlled Android then leads the Future Warrior to where Dark Android 17 is. The two Dark Magic infused Android 17s merge to become Dark Super 17; whom faces off against the Future Warrior and later also Goku (GT). With Goku soon ascending into his Super Saiyan 4 form as he helps the Future Warrior defeat Dark Super 17. But before the now normal Super 17 could be dealt the final blow from the Future Warrior, the Ultimate Android is sucked in Demigra's wormhole. As the Future Warrior bids farewell to Goku and flies off to correct another distortion in history but before he can depart Goku stops him and vows to pay him back for all of his help. GT Second Half DLC After the battle of Baby and Super 17, the two were sucked in the wormhole. Goku (GT) and Pan were looking for the dragon balls. When they encounter the dragons, Eis and Nuova, they were given dark power. After the defeat of the Shadow Dragon, Syn Shenron absorb the 6 dragon balls in order to become Omega Shenron. Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta battle him. The two Super Saiyan 4 fuse into the ultimate saiyan: Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. After the defeat of Omega Shenron, the dragon was sucked into the wormhole. The Future Warrior and Gogeta were sent to the mountains with Great Ape Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. After the defeat of the GT villains, Trunks appear to say that the timeline is correct. and had a chance to see his father, Vegeta, in Super Saiyan 4. After that, the Future Warrior and Trunks went back to the future. The Supreme Kai of Time of cooks up of celebratory dish for the Future Warrior, who is excited as first, until Trunks informs them that her cooking isn't as divine as she believes. Tokitoki also notices some evil energy that suddenly appeared in the Time Nest. Once each of these changed times have been righted, the Dragon Ball GT timeline returns to normal. Parallel Quests However, new parallel timelines are created from fragments when the timeline is fixed. These events are quite different from anything that happens in the main timeline. Several strange events happen that would have been impossible otherwise, such as a time when the Ginyu Force (backed by Frieza) attack Earth during the lead up to the Cell Games. When the Parallel Quests are completed, these shattered time fragments are fixed. ModesEdit Universe ModeEdit GokuVsVegetaSpied(DBNP) Goku vs. Vegeta being observed by the Future Warrior In this mode, the player creates a Dragon Ball history unknown to all by their own hand.4 Early promotions for the game draw attention to a mysterious figure watching the first battle between Goku and Vegeta from the shadows, and pose the question of who he is and what this means.3 With red hair, a scouter, and the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve, this character is referred to as Future Warrior, and has come back to intervene in the legendary battles of the series.4 Bandai Namco does note that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series.6 Two new areas are also introduced in the game: the Time Storage Vault which is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it.3 Standing next to the Time Storage Vault is none other than Future Trunks, the warrior who once came back to the past to save his future, and he is wearing clothes similar to the ones he wears as Time Patrol Trunks in the computer game Dragon Ball Online.4 Bandai Namco announced that the Time Machine, hourglass, and other features in these futuristic locales all tie together.6 In an interview from the Japan Expo, it was revealed that story mode will be called “Universe Mode”.7 Parallel Quest ModeEdit Accessible through Toki-Toki City, parallel quests can be completed. Each quest contains a certain timeline, where the Future Warrior (or any other available character) faces a variety of challenges (i:e help Frieza defeat Goku as a Super Saiyan or collecting the Namekian Dragon Balls). As each quest is completed, the player can get rewards such as zeni, skills, items and clothing. Parallel quests also have hidden conditions that are required to get an Ultimate Finish. These conditions can involve beating them mission under a certain time or clearing with a specific ally alive. Once the hidden conditions are met the player are allowed to continue the quest after completing the quest standard condition to finish, and should the fail after this point they will keep any items, skill, and zeni earned. It should be noted that Parallel Quest rewards appear randomly with some dropping when the player defeats a certain characters, rewarded at the end of the quest, and/or received from NPCs encountered during specific quests. Some skills, clothing, z-souls, and other items may require the player to replay a single quest multiple times to obtain each reward. SagasEdit Saiyan Saga Return of the Saiyans Saga Ginyu Force Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Android Saga Majin Buu Saga God of Destruction Beerus Saga Demon God Demigra Saga Legendary Super Saiyan Saga DLC GT Saga (First Half) GT Saga (Second Half) Resurrection "F" Tenkaichi Budokai (World Tournament) ModeEdit Xenoverse tenkaichi budokai online Tenkaichi Budokai Mode in Xenoverse World tournament mode returns and for the first time this mode will take place in real time, and make an actual entrance. Players will be able to participate and face other people online as well as spectate matches. Villainous ModeEdit In this mode, players will face Villainous versions of Kid Buu, Frieza, and Cell. CharactersEdit Playable charactersEdit Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3)8 Goku (Super Saiyan God)8 Goku (GT) (Super Saiyan 4)9 Gohan (Kid) Gohan (Teen) (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) Gohan (Adult) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Potential Unleashed) Great Saiyaman10 (Base, Super Saiyan) Videl11 Great Saiyaman 212 Goten (Base, Super Saiyan) Vegeta (Base, Super Vegeta*, Super Vegeta 2*)8 Vegeta (Scouter) Vegeta (GT) (Super Saiyan 4)13 (Pre-order Bonus) Dragonball Xenoverse-Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegito (Base,& Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegito (Base & Super Saiyan) Trunks (Future) (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan) Trunks (Kid) (Base, Super Saiyan) Piccolo Piccolo (Fused with Nail) Piccolo (Fused with Kami) Krillin (Base, Kaio-ken) Yamcha (Base, Kaio-ken) Tien Shinhan Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Vegito (Base, Super Vegito)14 Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4)1516 Mr. Satan Bardock (Base, Super Saiyan) Raditz Nappa Saibamen Appule8 Guldo Recoome Burter Jeice Captain Ginyu (Base, Body Change) Captain Ginyu in Goku's Body Frieza (1st Form)8 Frieza (Final Form)8 Frieza (Full Power)8 Android 17 Android 18 Cell (Perfect) Cell (Full Power) Cell Jr. Majin Buu Super Buu Kid Buu Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan)17 God of Destruction Beerus18 Whis18 Super 1719 Omega Shenron20 DLC Goku (GT)21 (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) Pan22 Trunks (GT)21 (Base, Super Saiyan) Eis Shenron23 Nuova Shenron23 *Super Vegeta and Super Vegeta 2 are the names for Vegeta's unique Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 transformations, including different stats and a different transformation animation. It does not refer to Vegeta's 2nd Grade Super Saiyan form like most Dragon Ball games. New Characters and transformationsEdit Demigra full Demon God Demigra Saibaman Kaiwareman Kyukonman Copyman Tennenman Jinkouman Appule Nabana Robery Ramon Orlen Raspberry Navel Monre Guprei Majin Buu Majin Buu (Small) Demon God Possessed Frieza (Full Power) Demon God Possessed Cell (Full Power) Demon God Possessed Kid Buu Demon God Possessed Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) Demon God Possessed Vegeta (Super Vegeta 2) Demon God Possessed Gotenks (Super Saiyan 3) Demon God Possessed Gohan (Potential Unleashed) Demon God Possessed Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) DLC Jaco1821 Nappa Nappa (GT) Towa24 Mira24 Golden Frieza 25 Goku (Super Saiyan God SS) 26 Vegeta (Super Saiyan God SS)26 Custom charactersEdit Earthling (Male, Female) (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20) Saiyan (Male, Female) (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Vegeta, Super Vegeta 2)82728 Namekian** (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20) Frieza Race* (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20) Majin (Male, Female) (Base, Kaio-ken, Kaio-ken x3, Kaio-ken x20) *Frieza's race custom characters can be customised to appear similar to several of their races different forms, including First Form, Second Form, True Form, Super Evolution, and Ultimate Evolution. This has no effect on their stats and is merely a visual change. **Namekian race custom characters can be customised to appear as a Great Namek similar to King Piccolo in height. Story mode bossesEdit Raditz Saibaman Nappa and Vegeta Great Ape Vegeta Frieza (First Form) Mira Frieza (Villainous Mode; Final Form) Frieza (Villaious Mode; Full Power) Hercule (Controlled by Mira) Cell Jrs. (Villainous Mode) Cell (Villainous Mode; Perfect Form) Mira Cell (Villainous Mode; Full Power) Dark Android 17 and Dark Android 18 Cell (Villainous Mode; Perfect) Majin Buu (x3) (Villainous Mode) Many Majin Buus (Villainous Mode; Small) Piccolo (Villainous Mode) and Demon God Demigra Super Buu Kid Buu (Villainous Mode) Demon God Demigra Frieza (Villainous Mode), Cell (Villainous Mode), and Kid Buu (Villainous Mode); Demon God Possessed Vegeta (Villainous Mode), Gohan (Villainous Mode), and Gotenks (Villainous Mode); Demon God Possessed Demon God Possessed Future Trunks (Villainous Mode; Super Saiyan) and Demon God Demigra Demon God Demigra (Final Form) Frieza (Villainous Mode; First Form) Broly (Villainous Mode; Legendary Super Saiyan) DLC Infected Trunks (GT) (Super Saiyan) Baby Vegeta (Great Ape) Android 17 (Villainous Mode) Super 17 (Villainous Mode) Giant BossesEdit Nappa (Great Ape) Vegeta (Great Ape) Bardock (Great Ape) DLC Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) Non-playable characters and formsEdit Supreme Kai of Time Tokitoki Shenron Porunga Imperfect Cell (Demigra's Dark Magic,Villainous Mode) Teen Gohan (Base) Demigra1020 Demigra Final Goku (GT) (Great Ape) DLC Infected Trunks (GT) Toki Toki City NPCsEdit Cloke - A male Earthling who hangs out near the tournament area of the Plaza of Time. Hakusa - A female Earthling who wears a special Scouter and hangs out across the tournament area of the Plaza of Time. If spoken to she will measure the Future Warrior's Power level and her responses change based on the Warrior current experience level (for example at max experience level she will say the Warrior's power is immeasurable via Scouter). Hokee - A Capsule Corp. robot who is sick of cleaning and wishes to go on adventures with the Time Patrol. However Demigra's attack on Toki Toki City scared him so much he realizes being a clean robot is what he does best. Reso - A Frieza clansman who hangs around the Plaza of Time. He is quite knowledgeable about the various races such as the Saiyans, Namekians, Majin, and of course his own race. He is also knows about Towa history and being the sister of Demon King Dabura. Amura - A female Earthling who hangs out near the Dragon Ball Altar. Enjoys having wishes granted by Shenron and uses the Dragon Balls to wish for all sorts of things. She also seem fond of Shenron and wonders if she could wish for him to be her friend. She is also a little greedy as she wonders if Shenron would get mad if she wished for a 100 wishes, as she has a lot of things she would like to wish for. Imai - A Namekian with orange-skin who hangs out in the Plaza of Time. Garid - A Capsule Corp. robot who provides tutorials for the Future Warrior for review. Ziko - A male Earthling who hangs out in the Plaza of Time next to the gateway to the Time Nest. He will give the Future Warrior items based upon how much of they have completed the main story. Goma - A short male Majin. Often loses himself inside the city. Percel - A Frieza clansman. Patrols a Dragon Ball era where King Piccolo fuses with Kami and fights a war with Red Ribbon Androids and eventually Babidi before defeating them all and using the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore everything back to normal. Kate - A female Earthling who hangs out in the Industrial Sector. Harry - A male Earthling Engineer and employee of Future Trunks' Capsule Corporation who hangs out in the Industrial Sector. Taino - A female Majin who's a fan of the Ginyu Force and wants to create her own team called the Taino Force. Throughout the game, she appears in different areas of Toki Toki City trying to recruit other Time Patrollers but most turn her down, though she is persistent and eventually finds 4 Patrollers willing to join her. After Demigra's defeat she can be found posing with her team in the Time Machine Station. Thirith - A Capsule Corp. robot who gives the Future Warrior the Time Patroller Suit after they defeat Demigra. Enjoys cleaning and later joins the Taino Force. After the defeat of Demigra, he will give the Future Warrior the Time Patroller Suit as a reward for defeating Demigra. Ukatz - A purple skinned Namekian who hangs around the Dragon Ball Altar in the Plaza of Time. He doesn't trust members of the Frieza's race due Frieza being the destroyer of Planet Namek and due to his belief that the Frieza clan is descended from Frieza himself. He also find the Majin both weird & interesting yet is unaware of their origins. However he puts his prejudice towards Frieza's race aside and later joins the Taino Force with Frieza's race member Iaas. Iaas - A proud Frieza clansman who hangs out in the Industrial Sector and considers the Future Warrior a greenhorn in the Time Patrol, but after he finds out the Warrior managed to evenly match Beerus he says he will never be able to catch up to the Warrior's power and decides to see just how strong the Future Warrior becomes having gained respect for the rookie Time Patroller. Later joins the Taino Force. Pima - A Saiyan male who hides out in the Time Machine Station. Despite being a Saiyan he is weak and thinks others (including the Future Warrior) will mock him for it, causing him to hang out by himself in the little alleyways of the Time Machine Station. Later joins the Taino Force as they where willing to except him despite his weakness. Tennile - A male shapeshifter who hangs out with his partner Nema in the Industrial Sector. Learned Shapeshifting at Southern Transformation Kindergarten. Declines Taino's offer to join the Taino Force as he is to busy hanging out with Nema. His true form is unknown. Has some trouble transforming into certain beings such as Beerus, who ends up appearing Fat and Majin-like. Nema - A female shapeshifter who hangs out with her partner Tennile in the Industrial Sector. Her true form is a secret. When transforming into male characters like Salza or Supreme Kai, her forms end up looking quite feminine. She also finds Kid Chi-Chi's Outfit to be a little embarrassing to wear while she considers Android 18's to be both comfortable and fashionable. She also wonders who the Saiyuki Costume is supposed to be. Mefla - A grey Namekian who calls himself The Watcher, standing watch over Toki Toki City from the Industrial Sector. Umiu - A young pink Namekian who hangs around one of the Mixing Shops in the Industrial Sector. He is quite fond of Mixing Material Items and Z-Souls. Culina - A Capsule Corp. robot who appears in the Time Nest via the "GT Pack 1" DLC. Gives the Future Warrior the GT Saga (First Half) Time Patrol missions after they are selected to take part in a special Time Patrol. Spots - A Capsule Corp. robot who appears in the Time Nest via the "GT Pack 2" DLC. Gives the Future Warrior the GT Saga (Second Half) Time Patrol missions after it asks the Warrior to investigate another time distortion in the GT Era. Blume - A Capsule Corp. robot who appears next to the Time Machine Station Leaderboard after the version 1.05.00 update. Likes to crack jokes. Placeholder NPC'sEdit NPCs created by the system to stand-in for player characters in Toki Toki city when the game is lacking an internet or server connection. Briana Calum Edmund Eric Gordon Katy Oonagh Quinton Randall Voice CastEdit Character Name Voice Actor (Japanese) V.A. (English) Goku Masako Nozawa Sean Schemmel Goku (GT) Masako Nozawa Colleen Clinkenbeard Sean Schemmel (Super Saiyan 4) Vegeta Ryo Horikawa Christopher Sabat Kid Gohan Teen Gohan Masako Nozawa Colleen Clinkenbeard Gohan Masako Nozawa Kyle Hebert Goten Masako Nozawa Kara Edwards Kid Trunks Takeshi Kusao Laura Bailey Future Trunks Trunks (GT) Takeshi Kusao Eric Vale Piccolo Toshio Furukawa Christopher Sabat Krillin Mayumi Tanaka Sonny Strait Tien Shinhan Hikaru Midorikawa John Burgmeier Yamcha Toru Furuya Christopher Sabat Videl Yuko Minaguchi Kara Edwards Mr. Satan Unshō Ishizuka Chris Rager Pan Yūko Minaguchi Elise Baughman Vegito Masako Nozawa Ryo Horikawa Sean Schemmel Christopher Sabat Gotenks Masako Nozawa Takeshi Kusao Kara Edwards Alexis Tipton Gogeta Masako Nozawa Ryo Horikawa Sean Schemmel Christopher Sabat Bardock Masako Nozawa Sonny Strait Raditz Shigeru Chiba Justin Cook Nappa Tetsu Inada Phil Parsons Saibamen Yusuke Numata John Burgmeier Appule Takahiro Yoshimizu Brandon Potter Raspberry Takuya Kirimoto Austin Tindle Guldo Yasuhiro Takato Greg Ayres Recoome Seiji Sasaki Christopher Sabat Burter Masaya Onosaka Christopher Sabat Jeice Daisuke Kishio Christopher Sabat Captain Ginyu Katsuyuki Konishi Robert Bruce Elliott Frieza Ryūsei Nakao Chris Ayres Android 17 Super 17 Shigeru Nakahara Chuck Huber Android 18 Miki Ito Meredith McCoy Cell Norio Wakamoto Dameon Clarke Cell Jr. Takahiro Fujimoto Justin Cook Majin Buu Kōzō Shioya Josh Martin Super Buu Kozo Shioya Justin Cook Kid Buu Kozo Shioya Josh Martin Broly Bin Shimada Vic Mignogna Beerus Kōichi Yamadera Jason Douglas Omega Shenron Hidekatsu Shibata Christopher Sabat Whis Masakazu Morita Ian Sinclair Towa Masako Katsuki Stephanie Young Mira Hiroki Takahashi J. Michael Tatum Démigra Kosuke Toriumi Josh Grelle Jaco Todd Haberkorn Battle stagesEdit There are at least twenty seven different maps, most of which are available in Versus mode. In local Versus matches, only the World Tournament Stage is available feature typical 3D battles similar to Budokai (series). The ones that have been released thus far are: World Tournament Stage Pod Landing Planet Namek Cell Games Arena West City (Suburbs) Kami's Lookout Space (Earth) Hyperbolic Time Chamber Mountains Destroyed Planet Namek Destroyed Cell Games Arena West City (Industrial Sector) Supreme Kai's World Space (Planet Vegeta) Wasteland Mountains (Night) Open Field Sky Capsule Corporation Underground Lake Glacier Planet New Tuffle (DLC) Stages unavailable in Versus modeEdit Time Storage Vault Toki Toki City Frieza's Spaceship Destroyed Toki Toki City Crack of Time Pre-order bonusEdit The Dragon Ball Xenoverse Collectors Edition, called the Trunks Travel Edition, is only available for Europe. Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-Preorder-Bonus The collector's edition includes: 25 centimeter figurine of Future Trunks Dragon-Ball-Xenoverse-Trunks-Travel-Edition Those who pre-order the game get: Black metal case of Shenron (Europe or if PowerUp rewards member at Gamestop) 2 in-game battle suits of gold29 and crystal30 Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Day One edition includes: 2 in-game battle suits of gold and crystal Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta Downloadable contentEdit DBZ-RoF Movie Pack DLC 3 3rd DLC pack Bandai Namco has announced a Season Pass containing three different DLC packs for all Dragon Ball Xenoverse players wishing to extend their experience. GT Pack 1 DLC (is available for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PC, PlayStation 4, and PlayStation 3): 3 playable characters (GT Goku, Pan and GT Trunks), 4 Time Patrol Quests, 12 Quests, 2 new Masters, Tien and Yamcha. It also adds 15 Special Moves for the Future Warrior, (such as Final Shine Attack, 2 Power Pole skills, and Super Spirit Bomb), 5 additional costumes, 3 new accessories, and 9 new Z-Souls . GT Pack 2 DLC (released in Japan on April 8 and released in North America for April 14): 4 playable characters (Eis Shenron, Nuova Shenron, Towa and Mira), three new quests and story missions, Pan as a new Master, 22 special moves, 6 Z-Souls, and 5 costumes. DLC Pack 3 (is set to be released in May): "Golden Frieza", Jaco, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku and Vegeta as playable characters, Jaco and Old Kai as masters26, 5 parallel quests, 13 new special moves, 2 New Costumes: Turtle Hermit’s Aloha Shirt & Gohan's jersey from the upcoming film, 2 new accessories: Tagoma's scouter & Turtle Helmet Set, and 7 new Z Souls. MOVIE COSTUME Pack DLC (Released May 5th): "Whis Symbol Gi", "Whis Symbol Battle Suit", and SSGSS Goku Wig." Timeline placementEdit The events taking place in Toki Toki City in Xenoverse take place in Age 850. This is 60 years after the conclusion of Dragon Ball GT (Age 790), 39 years before Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi's Hero Mode and Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, and 150 years before Dragon Ball Online. Due to time travel, most of the story happens during the events of Dragon Ball Z, from the arrival of Raditz (Age 761), to Beerus' visit to Earth (Age 778). The first part of the games' Demon God Demigra Saga takes place shortly after Beerus' visit (Age 778) and finishes in Toki Toki City (Age 850).There is also Future Trunks' timeline, in Age 783 and Age 785. The Legendary Super Saiyan Saga takes place in several eras from the Genocide of the Saiyans (Age 737), Broly's appearance on Earth (Age 774), and even during SSJ Goku's epic battle with Frieza on Dying Planet Namek Age 762, and finally ending on Earth after Porunga transported everyone save for Goku & Frieza. In the GT DLC, the story covers the end of the Baby Saga (Age 789), the Super 17 Saga (Age 790) and also the Shadow Dragon Saga (Age 790). TriviaEdit Xenoverse is Dimps' first attempt at making a 3D Dragon Ball fighting game. Xenoverse is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game for home consoles since Dimps' Dragon Ball Z: Budokai. XV, the official abbreviation for Xenoverse, also stands as the Roman numeral for 15. The game was also fittingly released in the year 2015. The Greek word "Xenoverse" means "uncharted territory". Xenoverse - Dead Yamcha Super Attack Yamcha's "Fake Death" Super Skill During an interview with Masayuki Hirano, he stated that although the game was announced for consoles only, they may have considered releasing it for PC if there was sufficient fan demand. It has since been confirmed to be released on Steam. Yamcha's pose when he is killed by a Saibaman is referenced in the game as a special attack. The "playing dead" emote animation also uses the pose. This is the first Dragon Ball fighting game to include both Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan 4 together. This is also the first fighting game by Dimps to feature all the members of the Ginyu Force as playable characters (adding Burter, Jeice and Guldo). When fighting Captain Ginyu in the Future Warrior's body, Goku says "Now we can get my body back!" despite the fact that Goku's body has not been swapped yet. In the cutscene, after Gohan defeats Cell, Yamcha yells out "I did it!" even though he wasn't the one who killed Cell. Regardless of the player's gender, characters will refer to them with masculine pronouns and terminology, except for "Buu Buu! Majin Buu Cutscene 4" where the Supreme Kai of Time clearly refers to the Future Warrior as "her."31 Similar to Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, created characters can use skills of characters who are not playable in the game (such as Nam's Cross Arm Dive, Cooler's Death Chaser and Salza's Sauzer Blade). In Xenoverse, Salza's Salza Blade (which is also one of Jeice's Super Skills in the game) and Master Roshi/Jackie Chun's Lullaby Punch (obtained via a wish to Shenron) both appear as obtainable Super Skills for the Future Warrior. In this game, Android 17 and Android 18 are capable of using Energy Absorption (via Super Skills Energy Drain, Super Drain, and 'Hyper Drain) despite not being Energy Absorption-model androids like Dr. Gero, Android 19, Cell, and Super 17. Likewise Super Buu can also use Energy Absorption via Hyper Drain. Additionally despite the Future Warrior's apparent lack of Android enhancements, they are capable of using Energy Absorption (via the skills Energy Drain, Super Drain, Hyper Drain, and Super 17's Drain Field). The Parallel Quest "Super Saiyan Legend" is based off of the final battle from the Super Famicon RPG Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu, complete with the same secret: If the player lets Frieza kill Krillin (causing Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation) and then defeats Frieza while Vegeta is still alive, it triggers a special battle where Vegeta goes Super Saiyan and attacks the heroes. In the cutscene after Demigra's defeated, with everyone laughing, as well as while Super Saiyan God Goku fires his Super Spirit Bomb in Battle Mode, there is a glitch where Goku's Japanese voice is heard, even when the English Dub voices are selected. Category:Video Games Category:Dragon Ball